Puffing the Chiba
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Amid the dope scented smoke, they are free to feelno shame... DeiNaru, Yaoi, Lemon, Insest, Drug Use.


**I am so incredibly baked as I write this, but my roommate says that pot only brings out my creative side. Well, I need to practice writing lemons because Poster Boy is going to have at least two more and I want them to be spectacular and as they say, practice makes perfect.**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL SITUATIONS, YAOI, INCEST AND DRUG USE. **

_Puffing the Chiba_

There was nothing quite like a midnight thunderstorm over downtown Chiba. The street lights reflected off of the black pavement. Konoha Avenue was especially beautiful at night. Neon signs offering palm readers and love potions lit up the windows, apartment windows lit up, displaying its inhabitants to the world below.

Behind the bright orange curtains of 1366 Konoha Avenue, things went on that broke the rules of society, was considered taboo. They sat together as passion played around them, hidden by the smoky haze.

Under the cloak of darkness, the Uzumaki brothers discovered nirvana...

The electric sounds of The Strokes filled the air as a sixteen year old boy became encased in an acrid skunk smoke. His oceanic eyes were half lidded, a mellow smile on his face. He pulled up the sleeve of his burnt orange hoody and outstretched his hand.

The blond opposite took the joint from his younger brothers hand with the same mellow smile. He took a long puff and tugged on the teens shirt. He locked their lips and the elder allowed his brother to suck the smoke out of his mouth. Inhaling, he placed another kiss on his brothers lip. "We shouldn't be doing this Naruto."

Naruto's mellow smile widened as he ran a hand down his brothers chest. "But we do and every time you say we shouldn't and yet I always have you under me. Why don't we just cut the crap and get straight to me sucking your dick Dei? We've only got an hour till dad gets home."

Deidara nodded as he began to unzip Naruto's hoody. "I know, but I can't help but worry that we're going to get caught."

Naruto pushed the eighteen year old back onto the bed and began to crawl into his lap. "Dei, I love you with all my heart. Trust me okay?" Leaning up he kissed the elder blond. Deidara allowed Naruto to dominate him, revelling in the satisfaction that as soon as Naruto got tired of acting dominant, he could flip him over and pound the smaller blond into the mattress.

As his tongue worked on Deidara's neck, Naruto's hand began unbuttoning his shirt. The music had stopped and now the room was blanketed with the sound of the rain pelting the window and Deidara's soft moans as a long pink tongue worked on his nipples. Deidara merely lay back, allowing the soft caress of Naruto's tongue to engulf him.

Naruto's hands trailed south and he unbuckled and unzipped his brothers pants. As he went to pull them down, he felt his arms being lifted and his shirt being removed. He smirked up at Deidara and went back to removing the elders pants. Pulling the thick member from beneath Superman boxers, Naruto gazed up at the older blond as his mouth lowered and covered it completely. He began with slow, languid strokes, his tongue swirling. He delighted in Deidara's moans as he began humming.

Deidara's eyes rolled back as Naruto gave an appreciative lick to his head. He could feel the immense tingling and gave a loud moan, emptying himself into the blond teens mouth. Naruto crawled up into his lap and placed two fingers in his mouth. He pulled the out, leaning up so he was on is knees, and inserted his come covered fingers into himself. Deidara moaned as Naruto's eyes slid shut and he started to groan.

Naruto moaned and wriggled as he slid his fingers in and out. His lips parted and he ran his tongue over them. Deidara decided that he had been patient enough and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He pulled the ocean eyed boys fingers out, only to pull him down by the hips and impale him. Naruto's head flew back and lightening shook the window pane. He began to gyrate in Deidara's lap as the elder teen caressed his hips. "Mm maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Deidara moaned and nodded as his hips thrust up. "Ngh, you're my brother and it's supposed to be wrong..." He yelled out as Naruto's nails raked down his chest. "But we're only doing what people in love do."

Naruto continued to yell as Deidara flipped him onto his knees. Naruto's face ground into the pillow, Deidara grabbing his hips and slamming into him repeatedly, making him yell in pleasure. He reached around and began pumping the teens weeping erection. Deidara's hand moved quickly, stroking back and forth while Naruto writhed beneath him. Naruto cried out in exctasy as he splattered across the sheets. Deidara slammed into him a couple of more times before his own orgasm overcame him and he coated the younger blonds insides with a groan.

Panting, Deidara pulled out and collapsed next to his brother. He reached and touched sunshine yellow hair with a smile. "We're going to have to keep this a secret forever aren't we Naru?"

Naruto smiled slowly and reached over to touch Deidara's face. "I'm sorry Dei but our love will never be accepted."

The Uzumaki brothers shared one last kiss before going their separate ways. The clock read twelve forty five and they each knew that as soon as one AM rolled around, they had to go back to being brothers. At one AM they went back to being ashamed of their love.

Naruto and Deidara had found forbidden love in themselves, their shame disappearing more with every ounce of dope they smoked.

Above the Neon Graveyard at midnight, they embraced.

_Owari x_

**Well, that's practice lemon number one. Tell me what you think.**

**Squish x**


End file.
